


照片

by Wuti_Anayasa



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuti_Anayasa/pseuds/Wuti_Anayasa
Summary: 无聊爱情故事，没事不要点进来了。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 3





	照片

**Author's Note:**

> 前段时间团建的脑洞，由于爆的字数太多，当时又来不及写完，这里单独放送

我叫瓦洛佳，自诞生于上世纪末的某一年起，我便生活在这个长方形的世界里。  
至于为什么会这样，得从一个叫德米特里的男人开始说起。在我到那个人手上之前，那台傻瓜相机就告诉我，相机到手的时候年轻男人高兴得很，像是对待宝贝一样小心翼翼地捧着它回家。在那个民生凋敝的时代，相机和胶卷都是不可多得的东西，也许是因为如此，德米特里犹豫了很久，最终才下定决心拉着那个男人拍下这部相机的第一张照。  
傻瓜相机还说，在邀请那个男人来拍照之前，德米特里还深吸了一口气。  
被拉来拍照的男人一开始轻声责备了他一两句，可最后还是微笑着地答应了他的请求。“咔嚓”一下，男人的一瞬被定格在了相机的镜头里。  
经过了一系列光与影的沉淀，有了今天的我。  
而那位被德米特里兴高采烈地抓着拍照的男人——也是那个世界的我，叫弗拉基米尔。我诞生之后不久，他便带着我来到了莫斯科，剩下的事情你们也知道，他最后来到了他那个世界权力的顶峰。  
虽然我是为数不多被那个男人带到他办公室里的东西，但其实大多数时候我都见不到他一面，很多时候我都是沉睡于黑暗之中。有时候他会打开夹着我的书页看我一眼，那个时候他办公室里亮起了橘黄色的灯，他眯着疲惫的眼睛静静地端详了我一阵，不一会又把书页合上了。  
我知道，在我沉睡于黑暗的时候，另一个世界正从黑暗走向曙光。  
不过，再一次见到那位德米特里，是不知道过了多久的事了。那时办公室里——弗拉基米尔不再是那个国家的领袖了，我是不知道谁继任了他的位置，反正前一天他打开书页时，我看见这个平素神情严峻的男人上不经意间流露出喜悦与欣慰。  
就在这个时候不知道谁弄掉了那本书，书页被碰开，我被摔在了地上。  
“瓦洛佳，你的照片掉了。”  
业余摄影师也许是忘记了这一张照片的存在，拾起这张照片的时候并没有什么特别的表情，而他身后的弗拉基米尔看见了我，愣怔了一下，然后不好意思地笑笑，接过。  
这是我第一次也是最后一次被弗拉基米尔放进相框里——在对待自己的一些事情上，他总是不拘小节。可我依旧不为众人所知，绝大多数的访客造访他的新办公室时，弗拉基米尔都会提前把我的相框放倒，像极了一个让他人看见他的宝物的猫咪。  
唯一知道我存在的是谢尔盖·伊万诺夫——当然他并不清楚我是出自于谁手。有时他会没规没矩地坐在弗拉基米尔的办公桌上，一把抓起被弗拉基米尔放倒的相框，指着我轻佻地打趣着弗拉基米尔：“我没想到你这么自恋，会把你自己的照片摆在办公室里暗自观赏。”  
而弗拉基米尔则会恼羞成怒地夺回这“调皮”家伙手中的我，怒斥道：“这不关你事！”  
我和弗拉基米尔在这间办公室里待了四年，在我眼里，这四年间他的生活几乎和之前没什么两样，稍有不同的大概是，他工作的内容和他和德米特里的情谊更加地为大众所知。  
我渐渐明白了当年那个年轻男人邀请拍照前的深呼吸与弗拉基米尔那时不好意思的笑究竟是什么含义。  
四年过后，我们又回到了他之前的办公室，办公室里的电视播放着他们俩同台的视频，在看见德米特里演讲完走下台时，我发现他们已然走向衰老，可是谁都清楚现实并不会让他们就此停下，时间更不会饶恕他们 。  
在一年多后的一个平静日子里，弗拉基米尔突然宣布他和柳德米拉已经分手了。  
我忘了说，这间办公室里不只有我，还有另一个瓦洛佳——和他的柳达、玛莎还有卡佳幸福地聚在一起。如果可以，他或许会当一个出租车司机，闲暇时间载着他的爱妻和他的宝贝女儿，可是这不能。他的母国局势虽然恢复了稳定，但是明面上国际社会对她的制裁挤压，国内暴露出来的弊端，都让他忧心不已。  
他只能轻轻地拿起他们，又轻轻地放下，无意识间叹了口气。有那么一瞬间，我怀疑我也会落得和那张照片一样的下场。  
“瓦洛佳。”  
德米特里进入弗拉基米尔的办公室向来不需要敲门得到首肯，于是弗拉基米尔未来得及掩饰的失落就这样落入德米特里眼里，而突如其来的声音也把弗拉基米尔吓了一跳。  
“我没事。”他望着德米特里欲言又止的眼神，试图想让对方不要太过担忧，却也只能故作镇静道，“开始今天的报告吧。”  
德米特里只是沉默，直到弗拉基米尔盯了他好一阵，才慌忙开始他的报告。后来他们去了索契，我不清楚弗拉基米尔是否过得开心，但我希望他开心，我想德米特里也是这么想的。  
可现实不总是照着我们希望的那样来——这些遗憾既让人但其实也理所当然，其中的弯弯绕绕太过复杂，我不完全理解也不愿意说得太细，简而言之就是时间拉扯着他们的分歧，现实消耗了他们的热情。最终他们在这场与现实的搏斗中一败涂地，德米特里下了永远离开这里的决心，弗拉基米尔沉默了一个晚上，最终允许了。  
“你就这样放他走了？”  
那天晚上，谢尔盖·伊万诺夫缓缓吐出了一个烟圈，沉默了很久，问他。  
而他的老朋友放下了，也沉默了很久，回答道——  
“我希望他能回到普通人的生活里去……即使这不再可能。”  
谢尔盖·伊万诺夫离开之后，弗拉基米尔将我从相框里取了出来，连同他当年不好意思的笑，埋藏在了无人知晓的黑暗里。  
在狭窄的光线即将被黑暗合起的那一刻，我分明看见了他的衰老与无力，可我同样清楚另一个人也是孤独的人。  
他们靠得很近，但同时也隔着许多——有原则，有责任，还有各自的亲人朋友。  
再一次重见天日是在弗拉基米尔去世之后，我听说德米特里没有出席他的葬礼，也许是因为还在怨恨，又或者……不愿相信。  
可他就是没来。  
弗拉基米尔所有的遗物最终归谢尔盖·伊万诺夫整理，对于这位已故的老朋友的事他向来细致，于是他发现了我。  
“将它交还给德米特里·阿纳托里耶维奇吧，这是他……不，这是他们的东西。”  
他恍然地吐出一团烟雾，说。  
于是历经多年，我又回到了德米特里手里。我以为他会把我连带信封扔到垃圾桶里，可他没有，也许是老了，他打开信封的手在颤抖，不经意间，我不小心从信封里滑落。  
他失神地凝视了我很久，最后一颗腥咸的雨水砸到了我的眼睛里。  
“先生，节哀顺变。”  
德米特里恍若未闻，他把我捡起并翻转了过来，不知道我背后有什么，但我的确感受到了又一颗腥咸的雨水砸到了我的身后。  
“先生？先生？”  
“我没事……抱歉。”  
尔后我被他郑重其事地放在了他的办公桌上，有时候他会透过我怀念另一个人，而我透过长方形的相框默默注视着他的余生。  
他永远都不是弗拉基米尔，在最后却渐渐活成了他的样子。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 就当是复健


End file.
